sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ford v Ferrari
| writer = | starring = | music = Marco Beltrami | cinematography = Phedon Papamichael | editing = Michael McCusker | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $97.6 million | gross = }} Ford v Ferrari (titled Le Mans '66 in the UK and other territories) is an upcoming American biographical drama film directed by James Mangold, and written by Jez Butterworth, John-Henry Butterworth and Jason Keller. It stars Matt Damon and Christian Bale, while Caitriona Balfe, Jon Bernthal, Tracy Letts, Josh Lucas, Noah Jupe, Remo Girone and Ray McKinnon appear in supporting roles. The film follows an eccentric, determined team of American engineers and designers, led by automotive visionary Carroll Shelby and his British driver, Ken Miles, who are dispatched by Henry Ford II and Lee Iacocca with the mission of building the Ford GT40, a new racing car with the potential to finally defeat the perennially dominant Ferrari racing team at the 1966 24 Hours of Le Mans race in France. It will have its world premiere at the 2019 Toronto International Film Festival in September and it is scheduled to be released on November 15, 2019, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Premise In 1963, Enzo Ferrari was approached by the Ford Motor Company about a possible buyout. Talks were unilaterally cut off by Ferrari when Enzo realized that the deal included the purchase of the Ferrari racing program, a program that had won the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1958 and every year from 1960 through 1965. Le Mans is the world's oldest active sports car endurance race, held annually since . Upset at being rebuffed, Henry Ford II directed his racing division to build a car to beat Scuderia Ferrari. The film tells how automotive designer Carroll Shelby and race car driver Ken Miles lead a team of American engineers and designers from Ford to build a race car that can beat legendary Ferrari. Ultimately, they produce the Ford GT40 for a showdown at the 1966 24 Hours of Le Mans. Cast * Matt Damon as Carroll Shelby, an American automotive designer and engineer * Christian Bale as Ken Miles, a British World War II veteran and a professional race car driver * Caitriona Balfe as Mollie Miles, Miles' wife * Jon Bernthal as Lee Iacocca, vice-president of Ford * Tracy Letts as Henry Ford II, the CEO of Ford * Josh Lucas as Leo Beebe * Noah Jupe as Peter Miles, Miles' son * Remo Girone as Enzo Ferrari, founder of the Italian automobile racing company Scuderia Ferrari and luxury car company Ferrari * Ray McKinnon as Phil Remington * JJ Feild as Roy Lunn, a Ford engineer involved in the GT40 program * Gian Franco Tordi as Gianni Agnelli, president of Italian automobile manufacturer Fiat * Jack McMullen as Charlie Agapiou * Benjamin Rigby as Bruce McLaren, a New Zealand professional race car driver and Miles' race teammate * Joe Williamson as Donald N. Frey, Chief Engineer of Ford * Alex Gurney as Dan Gurney, an American professional race car driver and car constructor * Corrado Invernizzi as Franco Gozzi Production A film based on the rivalry between Ford and Ferrari for the dominance at Le Mans endurance race has been in works at 20th Century Fox. Initially, it was going to star Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt from an original screenplay by Jason Keller, but the project fell apart after a script was drafted by writers Jez Butterworth and John-Henry Butterworth and Joseph Kosinski was brought on to direct. On February 5, 2018, it was announced that James Mangold has been brought on board to direct a film about the rivalry between Ford and Ferrari leading up to 1966 Le Mans race based on the previous script by Jason Keller, Jez Butterworth and John-Henry Butterworth. Later on Caitriona Balfe, Jon Bernthal and Noah Jupe joined the cast. In July 2018, Jack McMullen was cast in the film to play one of Miles' key British mechanics, and Tracy Letts also joined to play Henry Ford II, along with Joe Williamson. In August 2018, JJ Feild was cast in the film to play the automotive engineer Roy Lunn, the head of Ford Advanced vehicles in England and the right-hand man to Henry Ford II. Composer Marco Beltrami confirmed in an interview that he would be scoring the film, Beltrami previously worked with Mangold on 3:10 to Yuma, The Wolverine and Logan. Filming began on July 30, 2018 and lasted for 67 days, taking place in California, New Orleans, Louisiana, Atlanta, Savannah and Statesboro, Georgia, as well as Le Mans, France. Release Ford v Ferrari will premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival in September 2019, and is scheduled to be released on November 15, 2019, in 2D, IMAX 2D and Dolby Cinema by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was previously scheduled to be released on June 28. The first trailer for the film debuted on June 2, 2019, during Game 2 of the 2019 NBA Finals. References External links * * Category:2010s action drama films Category:2010s sports films Category:American films Category:American action films Category:American biographical films Category:American biographical drama films Category:American sports films Category:Auto racing films Category:Biographical films about businesspeople Category:English-language films Category:Films about automobiles Category:Films directed by James Mangold Category:Films produced by Peter Chernin Category:Films scored by Marco Beltrami Category:Films set in the 1960s Category:Films set in 1966 Category:Films set in Detroit Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Films shot in France Category:Films with screenplays by James Mangold Category:20th Century Fox films